You're Fighting Over This?
by fulgurainsomnis
Summary: Lightning and Noctis get into a little fight...but over what? LIGHTIS, AU. T for language. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Give them here!" the pink haired girl yelled demandingly, currently in a tug of war with a dark haired boy.

"They're mine!"

"Are not!"

"Lightning," a younger pinkette began. "You're acting like a five-year-old."

Lightning glared at her younger sister. No one insulted her like that. She was the most mature person at their entire school, yet she was in a fight over a bag of gummy worms with the boy standing in front of her. Speaking of which, shouldn't she be focusing on that right now? She shifted her attention back over to the boy, the bag still gripped tightly in both of their hands.

"Let them go!" she shouted.

"No, I bought them!" he hissed.

"Both of you!" Serah screeched. "Knock it off! Noctis, Light, just share them!"

"No!" they yelled in unison, then shot each other a glare.

"I bought them," Noctis stated.

"I gave you the money!" Lightning argued.

Serah sighed, seeing she was getting absolutely nowhere. "You two need to grow up."

Lightning managed to pry the bag of gummy worms from his grip and smirked victoriously. "Looks like I win," she announced as she opened them up.

Noctis let out a growl and quickly snatched the bag back and grabbed one of the gummies. Light tackled him and took it back, running out of the classroom. He got up and chased after her, quickly catching up. Within seconds he was right on her tail. She smirked, knowing she was much faster than him and really turned on the speed, easily outrunning him. She curved into the girl's bathroom. Smirking, she took one of the delicious treats and put it in her mouth, enjoying the flavor

"Not fair," Noctis complained.

"I gave you the money," she reminded him. "Don't worry, I'll leave some for you."

A smirk came across his face. "Or," he started, walking into the bathroom, "I could just take them from you. There's no one else here, after all."

_Shit_, she thought. He pinned her up against the tiled wall and took the remaining half of the gummy worm hanging from her mouth. With his lips.

She blushed as he came away from the kiss holding the gummy in his mouth, smiling victoriously.

"Who wins now?" he asked.

"I still have the bag," she stated matter-of-factly.

"True, but I got the kiss," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, refusing to acknowledge that statement. She pushed him off of her and walked back to class, gently touching her lips as a soft smile came across them.


	2. Chapter 2

_This story was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I've decided to make it into something more since it was so short. Some of the fan club members were inspired by Yuki's fan club from Fruits Basket and the little boy was inspired by my little cousin._

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own Final Fantasy in my dreams._

Lightning sat silently at the kitchen table, proofreading her essay for the umpteenth time that night. It was all she could do to keep her mind busy so it wouldn't wander to the topic of a certain dark haired boy. Serah watched her older sister, shaking her head. News traveled around their school quickly, especially when it involved Noctis, so pretty much everyone had heard about their little argument the previous day.

"Claire," Serah started in a motherly tone. "I think you need to talk to the boy after he kissed you. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Why would I talk to someone I don't like?" she replied monotonously.

The younger Farron sighed heavily and gently removed the nearly-flawless essay from her sister's hands.

"Sis, you do know that De Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, right?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Lame joke."

"Claire, I'm being serious!" Serah pouted. "You need to at least talk to him."

"And I'm being completely serious when I say no."

She stood up and frowned and her. "Fine, do what you like. I'm just warning you though, whether you talk to him or not, his creepy fan club is going to come after you."

Light's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about Noctis's stalker fan club. They were all "bat shit insane," as Fang liked to put it. Their president, Lira Lacrimis, was the creepiest. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if she had snuck into his house and set up cameras so she could watch him every day. She had some serious problems.

"I can handle them." The elder Farron easily brushed off her sister's comment. "I'm me. Plus I have Fang."

"Who's going to be out of town because of family issues," Serah reminded her.

_Shit,_ Lightning thought. _Well, I can still take care of myself._

"Claire, are you deaf? Phone!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly picked up her phone, answering without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Light," an all-too-familiar voice answered._

"Noctis," she greeted coolly, keeping her voice carefully unemotional.

"_Could you meet me before school tomorrow? I'd like to talk with you, face to face. Maybe around 6:30?"_

She sighed inwardly. The very meeting she had been trying to avoid had come up.

"Sure. Front of the school?"

"_Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Right."

She quickly hung up before he could say good-bye. Serah made a "tsk"ing sound at her, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Way to be rude."

She ignored her and walked to her room, closing the door and locking it. She lay down on her bed and wrapped the covers around herself like a cocoon. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed for anything to come; a tornado, the zombie apocalypse, anything so that she wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow and confront the wonderfully awful boy.

When she awoke the next morning, it was to stormy skies and violent winds. A small smile graced her features.

_Who knew that it would actually happen?_

She headed out to the kitchen, where Serah was listening to her voicemail. She glanced at Light before turning her attention back to the granite counter as she listened intently to the message. After a minute or so, she hung up and turned to her older sister.

"That was the school. It was basically a full report on the weather situation and a message saying that there would be no school since the winds are ridiculously strong."

Lightning silently thanked her lucky stars as she put on a frown.

"But my essay was due today, and I worked so hard on it."

"Well, if you want to get blown over, be my guest."

She shrugged and sat down on the couch, turning on the news. Announcements that all school was cancelled, weather statistics, and predictions of how long the storm would last. Pretty standard information.

There was a soft knock on the door. Lightning stood and wandered over to the door curiously. She gazed out through the peephole and saw only a head of black hair.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered in disbelief. "You're telling me he came to my house in this weather just to talk to me?"

She opened the door reluctantly, surprised when she saw not Noctis, but an adorable little boy. He had wild black hair and sea green eyes, with gently rounded facial features. There was what seemed to be a small birthmark on his right cheek. It appeared to be of a bird of some sort. He was shivering, but had a smile on his face.

"Hello," he greeted with the softest voice she had ever heard. "I was outside when the weather got all scary, and I was wondering if I could stay here until it stops."

Lightning quickly ushered him inside, closing the door. He was only a little boy and he was caught out in this horrible storm. Maybe those stars weren't as lucky as she thought.

The boy's cheeks were flushed from the cold. He rubbed his cold hands together, trying to create some friction. She kneeled down and took his freezing hands in her warm ones.

"My name is Lightning. What's yours?"

"I'm Shinzo," he stated with a cute smile.

She couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face. He was just so adorable.

"It's very nice to meet you Shinzo. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

He nodded. "Ooh, hot chocolate! I love hot chocolate."

"I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen and started to make the delicious drink. Serah stared at her.

"Claire? Who's that boy and why are you making him cocoa?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Serah walked into the living room to strike up conversation with Shinzo. Lightning just watched with mild amusement. This day was turning out much better than she originally thought it would. No school, a cute little boy, and no Noctis. It was almost like day free of all stress.

Another knock. She raised an eyebrow. One person was weird enough. Two people insane enough to be in this weather?

She walked over and looked through the peephole once more. She ran to her room after seeing two very familiar faces standing at her front door.

_One of them is pretty obvious. Can you guess the other though?_


	3. Chapter 3

_For some reason, I got inspiration for this chapter in a car crash I got into recently. I have no idea how, but let's not question it._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I totally own Final Fantasy…I wish._

Serah blinked as her sister ran into her room and slammed it, quickly followed by the sound of the lock turning. She walked over to the door and got on her toes to see out the peephole. Standing outside was Noctis, with Fang standing right beside him. She was snickering, obviously having heard the elder Farron go to hide in her room. Serah opened up the door.

"So that's why she didn't want to answer the door," she stated matter-of-factly.

"She really doesn't want to talk to me, huh?" Noct asked.

Serah nodded. "She's in major denial right now."

Shinzo poked his head out from behind Serah's legs. Fang kneeled down to his level so she could look right into his eyes with her piercing green ones.

"Who's the kid?"

Serah smiled and gently took Shinzo's hand, pulling him out from behind her so the two visitors could see him better.

"This is Shinzo. Light let him in because he was stuck out in the storm."

Fang smirked. "Looks like Sunshine has a soft side after all. Kids must bring out her feminine side. Hope's a good example."

Serah nodded. She glanced over at Noctis, who was looking at the wall, obviously trying to pretend he wasn't listening.

_Maybe if they think I'm spaced out, they'll talk about her more, _he thought._ Maybe they'll mention something I can use to break this awkwardness between us._

"Speaking of Light's feminine side, did you know that she actually loves roses?" Serah asked.

"Seriously? Wow, the great Lightning Farron loves roses…"

Noctis immediately started thinking what her favorite color might be.

_Pink? No, no, too girly. Maybe purple? Nah, probably not…_

"Red roses, to be exact. She loves red, though she'll never admit to it."

He smiled to himself. _Perfect._

"I'll be back in a little while," he announced.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To get a little gift."

He headed outside and wandered around to find the nearest flower shop. After a while, he came across a small local shop that was colorfully decorated and looked very warm and inviting. He walked inside, shivering a little from the cold.

"Welcome," greeted a sweet looking brunette. "My name is Aerith. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like some roses," Noctis answered. "Red roses, a dozen of them."

"I'll get those right away." She headed into the back room and came back out with a dozen red roses. She began trimming them and gently arranging them into a bouquet. "So who are these for?"

"A girl. We're sort of in an awkward moment right now, and red roses are her favorite flowers."

She smiled. "I see. So you like this girl?"

Noctis nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, I do. I'm hoping that she'll talk to me after I give her these."

"Well good luck, sir."

"My name's Noctis."

She nodded and smiled once more. "Alright, Noctis then." She handed him the beautifully decorated bouquet. "Here you are. That'll be fifteen gil."

He handed her the amount she requested and quickly headed back to the Farron's house. The second he walked in the door, the younger Farron began bombarding him with questions.

"Where were you? Why do you have roses? Why are they Lightning's favorite color? How come they're so nicely arranged?"

"Whoa, okay, slow down," he insisted. "I'll explain everything later. Where's Lightning's room?"

"Third door on the left."

He nodded and walked down the hall. He came to her bedroom door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"What is it?" called the voice of the pinkette he desired to speak with. She sounded almost…tentative.

"Light, can we talk?"

"No," came the blunt response.

"Fine, then just open the door so I can give you something."

The door slowly creaked open, the elder Farron peeking out from around it carefully. Noctis handed her the bouquet. She took them, her eyes wide as her mind registered the delicate flowers in her hands.

"These are…red roses," she stated. "Why did you get these?"

"No reason," he easily lied.

"That's not true. You have a reason for everything."

He smiled. "Then it's a secret. But I'll tell you if you'll talk to me."

She sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

"We'll talk once the weather's better. That way we can go outside and be alone."

She nodded, in complete agreement that they required privacy. The last thing they wanted was for someone to overhear and spread around rumors. He pushed a small strand of her hair that had fallen out of place back into its original position.

"I'll see you later."

She nodded, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "Um, yeah. Sure."

He left the house without a word.

"Hey, Sunshine! What'd Noct say to you?" Fang yelled down the hall.

"None of your damn business!"

She closed her bedroom door once more and laid back on her bed, staring at her ceiling and almost not worrying about her alone time with Noctis.


End file.
